Ten Things You Wouldn't Know
by Black-Cat-8102
Summary: Ten things that you wouldn't know about the characters from Coraline
1. Coraline

None of these are actually true, but based off my imagination.

Disclaimer:I don't own Coraline

* * *

Coraline

1. With all the nightmares she's been having after her last trip to the other world, she's starting to wonder if any of it actually happened, or if it was another nightmare.

2. Sometimes she wishes her real mother was a lot more like the other mother. Well before the other mother went completely I'm-going-to-sew-buttons-on-your-eyes insane.

3. As glad as she is that Wybie is her friend, she can't help but compare him to the friends she left behind in Michigan. She wishes her Michigan friends would visit more often.

4. She's getting tired of the color blue. She's considering moving on to orange or green. She likes her hair the way it is though.

5. Sometimes when she's alone in her room, and her parents are out she can hear a very faint "What's wrong Coraline, don't you want to stay?" She always finds Cat when this happens, just in case _she_ tries to come back.

6. The school uniforms are so boring that if she finds whoever makes them she will charge them guilty of child abuse.

7. She will never tell anybody this, but when she is lonely and the power is out she talks to the picture of her Michigan friends instead of e-mailing them. She wonders if they have a picture of her.

8. She considers her mittens able to ward of the boringness of the school uniforms

9. Despite how she acts grossed out about it, she actually really likes bug hunting with Wybie.

10. She didn't go back to her bedroom night the hand nearly got the key. Instead she asked her parents if she could stay with them, claiming she had a nightmare.

* * *

Pease review, I don't know which character I should do next.

~Black-Cat


	2. Wybie

Thanks to Buttonxforxeyes, Captain-Of-The-Bad-Ass-Squad, Bhut, and Nicktendo Squad for reviewing the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline.

* * *

Wybie

1. He thought nothing was scarier than his Gram's face after he told her that he accidentally blew up half the garage trying to make his motorbike run off of Mr. B's stolen beets. Then he saw the hand and decided he preferred that look any day.

2. He likes the musical Wicked. The only person who knows is Cat, so when Coraline told him Cat could talk in the other world she never figured out why he started blushing and choking on his food.

3. At school most of the kids would ignore him, only Justin would pick on him, and then Coraline broke his nose "accidentally" when he made fun of him and how his only friends would ever be cats and idiots.

4. He also thinks that the school uniforms are too boring. He tried to wear his skeleton-jacket (skele-jacket) over the uniform every day until his grandma threatened to throw it out, sick of getting calls from the school.

5. Even though Coraline complains about her parents he thinks that she's lucky.

At least she has parents.

6. One time he walked in on Coraline talking to a picture of her friends from Michigan. It made him feel like an awful friend. He wondered if Coraline would like him at all of he hadn't saved her from the hand, or if she's only pretending to like him because she owes him. Cat and Coraline are his only friends.

7. Whenever he brings up his parents in a conversation his grandma gets all ridged and will not say a word until he changes the subject.

8. He knows it's weird, but sometimes he feels like someone is watching him. Not like an angel, but someone who would hurt him badly if they got the chance. It has always freaked him out.

9. He looked at the picture in disbelief and shock then at Cat, then back at the picture. "She _isn't_ crazy?" He asked Cat. It was too much believe, not to mention scientifically impossible. Then he heard a scream.

10. Sometimes he is tempted to fish out the key to the door just to find out what his own mother looks like. Then he realizes two things: That the other mother would probably still be Mrs. Jones or even his grandma, and then he remembers the hand. If that's just the hand he does not want to see the rest of the other mother.

* * *

Review Please : ) Feedback is welcome

~Black-Cat


	3. Cat

Thanks to Nicktendo Squad, Buttonxforxeyes, and Inviso-gurl for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline

Here's Cat : )

* * *

Cat

1. He was starting to wonder if he was going to spend his life trying and failing to save children from _her_ and then Coraline and Wybie defeated her… He hopes.

2. At first he thought Coraline was one of the most obnoxious, spoiled, spiteful, rotten people he had ever met, but despite that he decided to help her, and was glad to find she really was a nice person.

He does admit though, the whole "wuss puss" thing really got to him.

3. He had to try not to get too attached to possible victims; it would only make it worse if things didn't work.

4. Wybie tends to ask him if he has any other friends. Cat wouldn't have known what to say.

5. He pretends he's not picky about what he eats but if Wybie gives him Fancy Feast Tender Turkey Feast Gourmet Canned _kitten_ food ™ one more time Wybie will find himself with one less wheel on that motor bike. He was a kitten a _long_ time ago.

6. One time he left the area around Wybie's house for a day. When he got back five-year-old Wybie was so glad to see him he nearly got strangled. He enjoyed being so wanted all the same.

7. When Coraline told him she had a plan he was happy. He was not so happy however when he found out that this plan included being thrown at _her_ face.

8. When Cat is bored he chases Mr. B's mice around. He never kills them though, because Mr. B would probably take that hard.

9. "I should have known!" He thought, high-tailing to Wybie as fast as he could, a picture between his clenched teeth "I should have known this wasn't over yet"

10. Coraline asked him if his eyes had always been that big, and blue. It was a question that was never answered.

* * *

Hoped you liked that chapter, review please with suggestions on the next character to do

Also for #5 that is a real cat food. I looked it up on and #6 actually happened the night I wrote this, except it was more for ten minutes then a day, we have an indoor cat so it was still a big deal.

~Black-Cat


	4. Mel Jones

Okay I decided to Coraline's mom this time (Her real one) and due to her lack of screen time it was a little difficult, but it was fun all the same, I got to make up more stuff this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline.

* * *

Mel Jones

(Coraline's Mom)

1. Sometimes she feels like she isn't giving Coraline enough attention. But after she got the gardening catalog published she tries to spend as much time as she can with her.

2. She can't figure out why Coraline won't stop staring at that small door in the living room that she used to have all those dreams about. She wonders what would happen if she hadn't taken that key away. Come to think of it where was that key…

3. She keeps having this nightmare that she's stuck inside a snow globe and there is some monster peering at her and her husband and taunting them about not ever having their daughter back. She hasn't told anyone about it though; it would sound like she was afraid of snow globes.

4. Sometimes she sees a reflection of that monster from her nightmare when she looks in a mirror. This especially scared her when she realized that the moster looked little like her.

5. She knelt down on the floor "Here kitty, kitty," the cat sat down stubbornly in its spot. "You know what? I didn't know what to feed you" The cat looked slightly interested "But Wybie told me you love Fancy Feast Tender Turkey Feast Gourmet Canned Kitten Food ™" She held out a can of the food and was surprised when the cat hissed at her and ran away.

6. Mr. B sort of scares her. Nobody his age should still be able to do various exercises. Every Day. On the _Roof_.

7. "Hello dearie," Ms. Spink told her "Were so glad you moved in" Ms. Forcible continued then Ms. Spink finished "We've brought you some taffy" She cleared her throat "Thank you, dingba- I mean ladies, I'll be sure to tell the family you dropped in." Once she was safe inside she tried a bite of the taffy and nearly broke her jaw. It did take a while for her to scrape it all off the floor.

8. She has a lot of trouble lying to people she that loves.

9. She always freaks out at the sight of spiders. She isn't too fond of needles either. For some reason Coraline hates black, medium sized buttons, especially around her face, which she can't understand.

10. She loves fantasy, but doesn't tell many people this either. She likes to think about parallel worlds and if she had the chance if she would go to one or not. But then again, it would probably end badly someway or another.

* * *

Reviews please, I'm not sure about who the next character should be.

~Black-Cat


	5. Charlie Jones

Okay, most people wanted me to do Charlie next, so here he is! It was pretty fun to do him...

Thanks to Isis-May, Fowlfan, Cybertoy00, buttonxforxeyes, JoeEngland, bhut, and Nicktendo Squad for reviewing, you guys are awsome : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline

* * *

Charlie Jones

(Coraline's Dad)

1. He wonders if he's missing something, Coraline seems to have a secret.

2. One time he used the phrase "Cute as a button" with Coraline and she turned white and nearly threw up.

3. Sometimes he has a nightmare that he's stuck in a snow globe with Mel. Only the Cat and Coraline know and they both gave him strange looks when he told them. Maybe he should tell Mel…

4. Sometimes he could swear that cat understands him.

5. "Brave," He told six-year-old Coraline "Is when you know something is dangerous, but you do it anyway." She looked intrigued "So that's why you went back and got your glasses from the nest of hornets?" He nodded "Of course if something is too dangerous you have to figure out whether or not it's worth doing." Coraline had run out the door before he could finish. "Coraline? What are you doing?" To his horror the response was "I'm gonna jump!" He ran down the stairs only to find Coraline on the fourth stair with a look of determination on her face. She jumped to the floor, looking incredibly proud of herself.

6. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He ran to the source of the noise, "Mel? Mel what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. He almost laughed when she gasped out "Spider…"

7. He tries to be nice to Wybie, but if the kid breaks one more thing Mel will have a fit, and it will be his fault somehow.

8. He doesn't get why no one likes his jokes. He is funny. Isn't he…?

9. He wonders if Coraline will need glasses or not. If she does he could bet she wouldn't get contacts. She's been picky about having thing close to her eyes since they moved. Especially buttons for some reason. Maybe it has to do with those dreams she kept having when they first moved…

10. "So how are you so… fit?" He asked Mr. B "Do you have a secret routine or something?" Mr. B smiled knowingly "I have beet! Take one; they make you strong, like the amazing Mr. B!" Then, just before Mr. B closed the door he added "Mice circus is almost ready! Tell Caroline!" He cleared his throat to say "Actually, her name is Coraline," but Mr. B had already gone inside.

* * *

Okay, review please! I decided to put a poll up on my profile about which character to do next, so go there if you have a suggestion or you can leave it in a review.

~Black-Cat


	6. Other Mother

Hi guys! This was actually really hard to write but I got it done anyway, so here's the other mother/beldam. Also thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, Queen Lucy Of Narnia, bhut, buttonsxforxeyes and Nicktendo Squad! And thanks for all the alerts and favorites, it means a lot to me : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline

On with the story!

* * *

Other Mother

1. What is so bad about buttons? She thinks that they are much better than real eyes anyway, honestly eyes can only be several different colors; buttons have so many more colors and variety.

2. She has only lost two times in her entire life. One game is still going on, keeping that vermin out, but she is losing it, and the other… she'll have to turn that into a victory somehow…

3. "You helped her didn't you?" She asked, glowering at her creation "Why!" The boy crossed his arms "Oh I forgot. You can't answer, can you now?" Now he was glaring at her defiantly. She advanced on him "Now for the punishment…"

4. She just… can't… stand….that… VERMIN!

5. She's always the "other mother" or "beldam" She wants to be the real mother for once.

6. She could feel the vibration. Too far. She scrambled up the remains of the floor that she created anyway. Coraline was getting away. She was through the door already. In a last attempt she stuck her hand through the door, desperate. The door was closing, but Coraline wasn't strong enough. The door almost opened but suddenly shut on her hand with new force, taking it off. She screamed and pushed the door, getting closer and closer to Coraline's world. The second door closed. Then she remembered her hand. A grin made its way across her face.

7. She did have a mother. A mother who took a long time to get rid of.

8. "A daughter would be nicer. But maybe a son would do" she thought as she looked over the small blond boy. When he looked back at her in excitement she grinned crookedly. "He'll just have to do.

9. Her forms are only temporary. She loses a form when she gets angry or just over time.

10. She can see into Coraline's world, through mirrors and such. Although sometimes it seems to scare her… her real mother…

* * *

I tried to make her someone you hate and feel bad for at the same time. I don't think it worked out to well but whatever... review please : ) I'm keeping the poll open on my profile so you can still go there.

~Black-Cat


	7. Other Wybie

Okay, I know I took forever to update, I got major writers block for Other Wybie for some reason, anyways I'm probably going to keep the poll up for one more chapter before taking it down, because it's getting confusing to delete the choices and then re-write them, and finally thank you to all those who reviewed: bhut, Nicktendo Squad, Archery Shooting Star Bright, invader. invisible, BeccaSucks, pingypong101, and Coraline Pevensie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline.

* * *

Other Wybie

He is tired of taking orders from the other mother, one day he's going to stand up

He wishes he could talk so he could give Coraline a warning or at least a hint at what was going to happen. He'll just have to help her some other way.

He reached into the mirror and pulls Coraline out, she struggled until she realized who it is. "Wybie?" She whispered her eyes widening, looking horrified, "Did she do this to you?" He realized she isn't horrified at him, but at the other mother. She pulled the strings out and he frowned, signaling that they don't have time to waste. He started to make his way to the door.

Cat was the one who warned him of the Other Mother's plans for Coraline. He just helped Cat as much as he could.

He wonders what Coraline's world is like…

"Come on," Coraline whispered, not understanding why he wasn't coming. He shook his head and took off his glove, to see his hand being blown away like it was made of sand. Her eyes widened. Then the Other Mother screamed "Coraline!" And she scrambled through the door, giving him one last look, full of sadness, before she shut it behind her.

The Other Father seems to be the only one besides him who actually genuinely cares about what happens to Coraline.

If he's the "Other" Wybie he wonders what the "Real" Wybie is like.

He disobeyed direct orders; "Do not frown in front of Coraline" He knew he would pay for it later, but it was worth if it if it gave Coraline some warning of what was to come.

"You helped her didn't you?" The Other Mother asked, glowering at him, "Why?" He crossed his arms, determined not to show he was terrified. "Oh, I forgot, you can't answer can you now?" She sneered. He glared at her as if to say "I don't need words to show how much I hate you" Whether or not she understood what he tried to convey through the glare she started to advance on him…

* * *

Okay, that was chapter seven, once again there is a poll on my profile for which character I should do next, and I'm taking it down when I'm done with the next chapter. Thanks for read this story and please leave a review.

~Black-Cat-2095


End file.
